I Kissed a Girl
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Songfic. Nellie has to confess something to Sweeney.


Nellie Lovett paced in her closed pie shop. Her curly red hair draped over her face as she walked, the floorboards creaking with every step. One thought had been plaguing her for months. She had been acting distant, worried, and strange, and everyone, even Sweeney had noticed. He sensed that something was wrong, but he didn't really care. As long as she kept baking his victims into her famous meat pies, he didn't care.

Nellie plopped down at a table and put her head in her hands. She poured herself a glass of gin and drank the whole thing in 3 gulps. She would need some courage if she was going to tell him tonight. After about 15 minutes of more debating, she made her decision. She would tell him tonight. She took one more gulp of gin before standing up and walking determinedly out the door. She almost stomped up the stairs to his shop. When she was finally just outside the door, she smoothed out her dress, fixed her hair, and took a deep breath before stepping forward and knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in." Sweeney said from the window. As usual, he was cleaning his razors. Nellie turned the handle and pushed. The door opened easily, and she stepped in.

"Mr. T?" she asked quietly.

He turned for a minute, saw it was her, and turned back to the window.

"Mr. T, I was wondering if you'd like a nice tumbler of gin?" she continued, walking forward slowly. He was silent, as if pondering whether or not to go. She reached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It'll calm your nerves, love." she said with a small smile.

He turned to look at her and sighed. "Fine." he muttered, laying his razors on the vanity.

Nellie was surprised. She thought it would take much more convincing to get him to come with her. But nevertheless, she walked out the door with him on her heels. She lifted up her dress as she walked down the stairs. She reached the pie shop and walked in. Sweeney followed and sat at the same table she had just been sitting at. She took two glasses out of a cupboard and sat down across from him. She poured the liquid into the two glasses and passed him one. He took it and downed it in one gulp. He set it back on the table and Nellie poured him some more. He drank that one as well. She quickly poured him some more. This time, he drank it slower, admiring the way the glass caught the light.

Nellie took this as her best opportunity. "Mr. T?" she said.

He looked up at her, but quickly went back to the glass.

"Can I tell you something?"

He knit his eyebrows together and looked at her. Nellie was afraid he would say no. She sat in anticipation of his answer. "Uh…sure." he finally said.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Well…there was one night when you were out…And Lucy was very depressed."

Sweeney's ears perked up when he heard his fallen angel's name. He turned to look at her, and Nellie could tell she had his full attention.

"So I was trying to cheer her up." Sweeney just looked at her in confusion. "And after Johanna went to bed, we had some gin. And then…something happened." she finally confessed.

"What?" he growled, immediately regretting leaving his razors in his room.

Nellie stood up and walked over to the counter. She didn't turn around, just stayed facing the counter.

"Nellie…" he started, getting up and following her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "_What happened?_"

She escaped from his grasp and walked across the room. She turned to face him and looked at him, as if trying to apologize with just her eyes. Then, she started to sing.

"_This was never the way I planned. Not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to. Just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you." _

Sweeney was still hopelessly lost. His eyes widened as she continued.

"_I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it."_

She turned away from him, not wanting to watch his reaction, as she went on.

"_No, I don't even know your name. It doesn't matter. You're my experimental game. Just human nature. It's not what good girls do. Not how they should behave. My head gets so confused. Hard to obey. I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it."_

She turned back Sweeney and blushed. His eyebrows were lost in his hair, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, and his jaw touching the ground. She walked to the counter and leaned on it, putting her elbows on it and leaning her hand on her fists.

"_Us girls, we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent! I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl, and I like it. I liked it."_

She finally finished, blushed even harder, and looked down.

Then, Sweeney said the last thing she would ever have expected him to say.

He said, "Why was I not there?"

_**And, no, this isn't based off of To Feel Better. Just thought I'd clarify.**_


End file.
